¿Quién lavará los platos?
by Blood.Candy
Summary: Perdón si está mal la categoría D:  Una nueva banda de Pop se ha formado y dos integrantes pasarán a ser mas que simples amigos.  Contiene Lemon


Los hechos que ocurren en esta narración son ficcionales, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia (Ojalá sea cierto cof cof ). Espero que les guste. ^^

Era un día de semana, precisamente un martes. Me alisté para un concurso en el que los ganadores formarían una banda de pop.

No estaba seguro, no quería pasar vergüenza, soy bueno bailando y cantando pero soy muy tímido. Mis padres me convencieron de que lo haga, así que con toda pena en el cuerpo me anoté.

Cuando llegué había más de 500 hombres haciendo fila. Todos ensayando la voz o bailando, posiblemente para captar la atención de los demás. Me formé esperando que me llamaran, pero lo único que hacía era mirar a las demás personas.

Una muchacha joven, que se aproximaba a los 25 quizá, me llamó por mi nombre, me acompañó hasta la sala donde allí me esperaban cinco hombres adultos sentados en una mesa larga de unos dos metros. Del lado opuesto habían cuatro muchachos sentados, de mi misma edad, quizá un poco menores, o quizá un poco mayores. Pasé a la habitación pero me quedé muy cerca de la puerta de entrada.

- ¿DongWoon verdad? Pasa, ponte cómodo, no seas tímido. – Se dirigió a mi uno de los hombres. - ¿Edad? Mmm… 17, excelente edad. Bueno, muéstranos que tienes.

Me acomodé y canté la primera canción que se me había venido a la mente, Cracks of My Broken Heart de Aric Benet. Y al momento de bailar hice un FreeStyle de Hip Hop y Popping.

Estuvieron debatiendo entre ellos y luego me dijeron que me siente al lado de los cuatro muchachos y esperara.

- Holitaaas, soy Yang YoSeob un gusto, jeje. – Me habló uno de ellos con una sonrisa gigante.

- Hola, soy Son DongWoon, el gusto es mío – Le respondí algo penoso.

- Hola carolaaa, soy Yong JunHyun – Otro más me habló sonriente

- Buenas tardes, soy Jang HyunSeung, un gusto en conocerte. -

- Ho… Hola, soy Lee KiKwang – Al parecer era otro tímido como yo.

Estuvimos observando participantes de todo tipo, algunos buenos, otros excelentes, otros pésimos, pero un último, entró y se presentó ante los jueces:

-Buenas tardes, soy Yoon DooJoon y tengo 19 años, soy cantante y bailarín.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto bailas y cantas?

- Posiblemente desde toda mi vida.

- Excelente respuesta. Muéstranos que tienes.

La canción no la conocía, pero era hermosa como la entonaba, tenía tonos agudos que le salían perfectos, tenía tonos graves que le salían hermosos. No puedo describir como me sentí cuando la escuché, era distinta a todas las canciones que habré escuchado en mi vida. Y cuando le tocó bailar hizo Break Dance y un poco de Hip Hop que también le salieron perfectos. Le hicieron sentar en los asientos donde estábamos junto a mí.

- Hooolitaaassss Yang YoSeob muchacho, un gusto, jijiji.

- Holaaa YoSeob el gusto es mio, jiji – Le respondió con la misma picardía que el pequeño le había hablado.

- Yo what's up, soy Yong JunHyun!

- Buenas tardes, bailas muy bien, soy Jang HyunSeung, un gusto-

- Muchas gracias, estoy seguro que ustedes también bailan muy bien. - Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Soy Lee KiKwang, un gusto.

- Hola KiKwang, estoy bien, gracias. El gusto es mio. – Otra vez esa sonrisa. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? – Se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Yo? Em… Soy Son DongWoon. U… Un gusto.

- El gusto es mío. Pareces nervioso y tímido, me agradas. – Me sonrió.

Se acercaron los cinco hombres todos sonrientes, algunos más, otros menos.

-Bueno muchachos. – Se dirigió el mismo que me había hablado cuando fue mi turno. – Les comentamos que ustedes seis fueron seleccionados para formar el grupo de pop. – Nosotros nos quedamos estupefactos, los miramos anonadados, no sabíamos que decir, hacer o pensar, fue todo muy rápido – Yo seré su manager de ahora en mas, así que espero que nos llevemos bien, un gusto en conocerlos. Mañana a las ocho nos reuniremos en la puerta de este edificio para ir todos juntos al salón de prácticas donde les hablaré de cómo es el negocio, de que se trata y como funciona. Ahora pueden retirarse, griten, salten, canten, bailen, festejen. Ustedes serán las nuevas estrellas de Cube Entertainment.

Dicho y hecho, salimos corriendo del edificio, festejando todos juntos, fue genial el momento. Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas para comunicarles a nuestros seres queridos la estupenda noticia.

Al día siguiente fui a la puerta del edificio, donde habíamos acordado, faltaban 15 minutos pero aún así ya había alguien, era DooJoon.

- Hey! ¿Cómo estás compañero? ¿Nervioso? ¿Sí? ¿No?

- Al parecer el nervioso eres tú. – Le respondí picaronamente.

- Si, lo estoy, no te mentiré, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. No sé qué va a pasar más adelante.

- Lo importante no es lo que sucederá, sino lo que sucede. No te preocupes por las co… - Me di cuenta que me había puesto muy melancólico y me detuve. – Perdón, me fui por las ramas.

- Termínalo.

- ¿Qué?

- Termina lo que estabas diciendo.

- Que no te preocupes por las cosas futuras, mientras sea el presente el que disfrutes. – Lo dije medio dudoso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

- Wow, excelente metáfora, me gusta, gracias. – Me sonrió

Llegaron los demás integrantes y el manager casi al mismo tiempo, así que nos dirigimos al edificio donde se encontraría el salón de prácticas.

- Chicos, lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar un buen nombre, que llame la atención y que sea fácil de recordar. Comiencen a tirar nombres. – Dijo el manager

- ¿Qué tal Los Melocotones? – Sonó YoSeob juguetón – Suena tierno y quedaría muy mono ¿No creen?

- ¡NO! – Respondimos todos gritándolo todos a la vez y echándonos a reír.

- Un nombre en inglés quedaría bien – Dijo KiKwang medio tímido, mientras todos afirmábamos su propuesta.

- Algo fuerte, que llame la atención, monstruos, bes…

- ¡Monstruos nooo! ¡Me dan miedo los monstruos! – Dijo YoSeob ocultándose tras de mí.

- ¿Qué tal Bestias? En inglés sería Beast. – Pregunté algo indeciso.

- Ese está genial, si puede ser, me gusta – Respondieron todos.

- Beast será entonces. Buena idea, felicitaciones Dong, eres bueno pensando – Mencionó el manager.

- Gracias. – Sonreí contento.

Habían pasado 2 meses ya de que el grupo había sido formado, pero aun no habíamos debutado en escenario. Me hice muy buen amigo de HyunSeung al igual que de los demás, pero con él me llevaba muy bien, confiábamos el uno al otro, nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos. A pesar de que la timidez se había ido con todos ellos, con DooJoon no era así, nos llevábamos bien, pero no nos hablábamos mucho. Yo quería entablar amistad, pero no podía, se alejaba cada vez que quería acercarme.

Un día, luego de una de las prácticas más tediosas de mi vida, me quedé tendido en el suelo del salón, agotado de tanto bailar, sentí que entraron pero no me dieron ganas de ver quién era.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Reconocí la voz de DooJoon.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí sí, estoy bien, solo estoy descansando.

- Fue dura la práctica de hoy ¿Verdad?

- Sí, bastante, no me dan las piernas para caminar.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Se encamino hacia mí, quedando sus pies detrás de mi cabeza y mirándome fijamente.

- No, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar el cuerpo, nada más. – Se agachó y me agarró de los hombros para levantarme.

- Vamos, arriba, que tienes que llegar a tiempo a tu casa.

- Estoy bien solo… - Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, yo aún en el suelo y él atrás mío levantándome de hombros. Estábamos muy cerca, pude sentir su respiración chocar con la mía y esto hizo que una sensación corra por todo mi cuerpo. Por inercia lo agarré de la cabeza y le di un pequeño beso sin pensarlo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era tarde, ya lo había hecho. Esperaba una reacción molesta y enojada de mi compañero, pero no fue así, me sonrió con mucha ternura y me dijo:

-Estás tan cansado que ya comienzas a delirar.

- Perdón, lo hice sin pensar.

- No te preocupes, levántate, te llevaré a tu casa.

En el camino de regreso a casa, platicamos mucho, lo pude conocer, me sentí estupendo, pude romper ese hielo que tanto nos separaba. Era una excelente persona, sencilla y tranquila, algo que encajaba con su imagen.

Llegamos a mi casa y no había nadie. Mis llaves habían quedado en el salón de prácticas.

Estaba desesperado, no podía entrar, necesitaba ducharme, necesitaba dormir.

-Si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa, vivo solo con mis padres, pero ellos están de viaje. No hay problema con que te quedes.

-No quiero molestarte, esperaré a que lleguen, no te preocupes.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Con este frío pretendes esperar aquí? Quien sabe a la hora que llegarán, vamos a casa. – Me arrastró, por así decirlo, al auto y encaminamos hacia su casa.

Al entrar, vi que era una casa de familia, cuadros de sus padres, de él cuando era pequeño. Era agradable y acogedora.

- Puedes ducharte, el agua está caliente. – Dijo mientras me alcanzaba una toalla.

- ¿No debes bañarte tu primero?

- Ya lo hice en el baño del edificio. Por eso me quedé hasta tarde y te encontré desamparado como perro abandonado en medio del salón. – Otra vez esa sonrisa tan bonita.

- Ah, está bien. – Me dirigí al baño.

Terminé de ducharme y me encontré con un pequeño problema; No tenía ropa limpia, así que me puse la misma. Salí y fui a buscar a DooJoon que estaba tirado en su cama.

- Gracias por dejar quedarme aquí.

-No, no hay pro… Hey, ¿Por qué la misma ropa? Que idiota, olvidé darte ropa limpia, lo siento. – Entró a buscar en sus cajones.

- No te preocupes, esto me servirá hasta que llegue a mi casa.

- ¿Pretendes quedarte con esa ropa hasta mañana? Habrá sido en vano haberte duchado.

- ¿Hasta mañana? ¿Me quedaré a dormir aquí?

- Emmm… Sí, ni sueñes que saldrás a la calle con el pelo mojado. – Una excusa sin sentido, pero aún así, me alegró que pudiera pasar la noche con él, era la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo.

Me pasó su ropa y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir el perfume de DooJoon en su ropa, muy característico. Era agradable, me gustaba.

Era la hora de la cena, preparó unas hamburguesas con ensalada de tomates, simple pero rico.

- Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo muy rico – Sonreí agradecido.

- De nada, jej, te ves lindo cuando sonríes.

- Gra… ¿Gracias? – Me levanté para lavar los platos.

- Deja, lo hago yo, eres el invitado, sería sacrilegio dejarte lavar los platos.- Dijo algo irónico

- Sería sacrilegio dejar que hagas todo tu. – Le contesté de la misma manera mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

- No dejaré que lo hagas, no sería de caballero hacerlo – Me agarró de la cintura dejando caer los platos. – Uh, murieron los platos. – Acotó mientras mirábamos el suelo.

- Tonto, mira lo que me has hecho hacer – Lo miré de reojo con sonrisa picara.

- Por lo menos no tendrás que lavarlo, AJÁH! Objetivo conseguido muajaja. – Soltó esa risa macabra bastante linda.

- Pero ahora tendré que limpiar el piso, es lo mismo. – Quise agacharme para juntar los vidrios. Pero antes que esto suceda, me levantó y me arrinconó en la pared.

- Dije que no dejaré que limpies, y así será. – Otra vez estábamos cara a cara, chocando nuestras respiraciones.

- Mira como lo hago. – Traté de zafarme de sus manos pero éste me aprisionó con su cuerpo, quedando más cerca aún.

- Si te mueves, es muy probable que me beses de nuevo muejeje.

- Lo limpiaré, cueste lo que me cueste.

- ¿Incluso tu cuerpo?

- Incluso mi cuerpo. – Lo dije con tono desafiante.

- Adelante, muévete.

Intenté moverme nuevamente, pero tal como él lo había pronosticado, chocamos nuestros labios. Pero esta vez, sus manos envolvieron mi cabeza, pudiendo sentir la calidez de ellas sobre mis orejas. Estaba muy cómodo, no quería dejar de besarlo, era una situación rara, pero a la vez muy linda. Estaba mal hacerlo, pero no quería detenerlo.

Bajó una de sus manos por todo mi pecho, acariciándolo despacio mientras que el beso se volvía más intenso. Yo no quise quedarme atrás, pero no podía, la timidez me lo impedía, así que solo lo agarré fuerte de la cintura, trayéndolo hacia mí para que no haya espacio entre nosotros.

Irrumpí el beso para besar su cuello, recorriéndolo entero y sintiendo su delicioso sabor. También con mis manos recorría toda su espalda, primero por arriba de la ropa, luego por debajo, ésta era suave y agradable al tacto, me encantaba, era adictivo todo su cuerpo.

- Parece que quieres limpiar el piso, le estás poniendo mucho empeño. – Ni bien dijo esto me llevó a su habitación, tirándome despacio en la cama y besándome el cuello.

La ropa se había ido. Estábamos los dos llenos de pasión, queríamos que ese momento nunca terminase, sus manos inundaban mi cuerpo, sus besos masajeaban mi ser, mis gemidos eran inapagables, era una sensación única, todo mi alrededor había desapareció, solo estábamos él y yo, no había nadie ni nada más. Podía escuchar atentamente su corazón, como así también su respiración agitada, esto era diez veces mejor que el cielo.

Volvió todo su cuerpo hacia mí, besándome nuevamente los labios que pedían de él. Me dio vuelta y muy lentamente comenzó a acariciar mi entrada. Tenía mucha vergüenza, era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso en mí.

- No te pongas tímido, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. – Me dijo al oído.

- Es que… Es que nunca lo he hecho, no sé qué debo hacer.

- Solo déjate llevar por la situación, si no quieres hacer nada, no lo hagas, yo me encargo. - Sus palabras me relajaron y dejé que él hiciera lo que quiera conmigo.

Bajó despacio, recorriendo mi espalda con sus besos llegando a mi entrada. En ese momento solté un gemido muy fuerte, era mucho el placer que sentí cuando esto sucedió, no podía haberlo ocultado.

Siguió besando mientras que con una mano, metía despacio uno de sus dedos. Sentía un pequeño dolor, pero el placer lo sobrepasaba. Y así siguió por un buen rato, dejando entrar otro dedo más y acariciando todo mi interior.

Volvió nuevamente a mí, besándome el cuello por detrás.

- ¿Estás listo? - Me preguntó dudoso.

- No, pero no importa, sigue.

- Está bien.

Dicho y hecho, agarró su virilidad y la posó sobre mí, y despacio empezó a meterla con paciencia. El dolor era inimaginable, no pensé que iba a ser tanto, pero sus besos y abrazos lo calmaron. Después de tanto esperar los dolores se desaparecieron, y el placer volvió. DooJoon comenzó a moverse, cada vez más rápido, pero con la misma suavidad. Sentía que estaba en el cielo, mis gemidos eran constantes, no podía frenar, no quería que frenen. Podía ver como mis gemidos lo excitaban más. Ambos queríamos que este momento no termine jamás.

Llegamos al climax al mismo tiempo, yo dejando caer todo sobre las sábanas y él derramando todo dentro mío.

Nos recostamos juntos, eran insignificantes los restos de esa noche, no nos importó que quede todo sucio, estábamos contentos de estar uno con el otro. Me quedé dormido en su pecho.

Al día siguiente me desperté y él no estaba en la cama, pero sentí ruidos de la cocina. Me dirigí allí y vi que estaba él terminando de limpiar los platos rotos.

- Oh, buen día señor dormilón. ¿Cómo amaneció?

- Bien, un poco adolorido.

- Uh, ¿Duele mucho? – Se acercó preocupado.

- No no, estoy bien, solo es algo molesto. Por cierto, era yo el que tenía que limpiar.

- Pero si estás todo adolorido - Responde bromeando – No quería que te esfuerces mucho.

- ¡Pero dije que iba a dar mi cuerpo por hacerlo, y lo hice! Eso es trampa. No sabes perder. – Intenté hacerme el enojado.

- Perdoooooon, perdoooon, prometo no volver a hacerlo, lo prometo, lo juro, perdooon. – Me pidió de rodillas.

- Está bien, solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, solo porque me duele el cuerpo.

- Wiii, gracias. – Me agarró suavemente la cara y mirándome fijo me dijo - ¿Seguro que estás bien? No quiero que sufras.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Le sonreí

- Está bien, confío en ti. – Me sonríe también.

- No te di motivos para que desconfiaras de mí.

- ¿Ya te enojaste?

- Jiji no. – Le di un beso en la nariz. – Pero la próxima vez limpiaré yo.

- ¿Entregarás tu cuerpo de nuevo?

- No necesariamente lo entregaré para poder limpiar. – Sonreí macabramente. – Por cierto. ¿Por qué me esquivabas cada vez que quería hablar contigo?

- ¿Esquivarte? Mmm, no lo vi de esa manera. Tenía miedo, me pareciste atractivo desde un principio y no quería que tengas un mal concepto de mí.

- ¿Desde un principio? Pensé que era solo que me ignorabas.

- Nop, tenía miedo, no te mentiré.

- Que tierno. – Le sonreí y le di un beso en los labios.

Me volvió a besar nuevamente, con esos lindos besos que sabe dar y nos hicimos el desayuno, bueno, nos peleamos por quien limpiaba, y pasó lo mismo que pasó con la cena.


End file.
